


Hot Dog With Mayonnaise

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [31]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Annoying Ashton, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Needy Luke, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Standing Position, Teasing, Top Ashton, Touring, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: Ashton had taken it up to him to annoy his band mates after they called him annoying and he was quite successful because he could tell he had gotten on their nerves. When Calum, Luke and Michael were deciding to put an end to that madness, Luke voluntarily proposed to handle the situation, in his own personal ways.





	Hot Dog With Mayonnaise

Michael took a seat next to Ashton on the couch and placed a hand on his left thigh; the drummer flinched at that action but he said nothing and kept his eyes closed. The two of them had been having a ‘tour fling’ ever since they had started touring a couple of years ago and had been keeping things to strictly behind closed doors but since Calum and Luke knew about that now, Michael thought why not. He looked at the door of their dressing room, which was open, and when he was certain no one was passing, he leant closer and pressed a light kiss to Ashton’s shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ashton asked as he moved away.

“You’ve been acting weird since the past few days.”

“So, now I’m weird too?”

“Too?” Michael raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

“Yeah, first I’m annoying and now, I’m weird. What’s next?”

Michael laughed. “No, you’re wrong. You were annoying and a drama queen, now you’re weird.” He laughed even harder when he earned a glare from the drummer and shook his head. “Come on, it’s been a week already. Can’t you forget it? You know we all love you and like to jokingly say mean things to each other; that’s how we love each other.”

“I can’t forget; I’m annoying by nature. I was born annoying,” Ashton said on an irritated tone. He knew that he was over-doing it but he was not going to let them forget that they called him annoying; he had been reminding them all week and had been laughing alone when he knew he had gotten on their nerves.

“Now you’re being childish,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“And another thing added to the list.”

“Come on, my sweet-little-annoying-yet-super-cute-best-friend, come give me a hug.”

“Fuck off!”

Michael made a face when Ashton got up to leave but laugh when Ashton turned around to poke his tongue at him. Walking to the rider, he grabbed an apple and, taking a seat on the couch again, he took a big bite. He lifted his head when the door closed with a loud bang and watched the other boy drop himself beside him. “What is wrong you?”

“Luke,” Calum sighed. “Seriously, that guy is exasperating sometimes.”

“What did he do?”

“He fucking groped my ass in the corridor and there were at least ten people there.”

Michael again laughed. “I’m sure he was just playing around.”

“By grabbing my butt?”

“Yeah… who wouldn’t want to grab your butt? That butt of yours is mmm…”

Calum instantly made a face. “Michael, not you too…”

“What? I mean, look at you. All those workouts that you do are certainly paying off.”

“I’m literally ignoring you.”

He pulled the apple from Michael’s hand and took a bite. With a cheeky smile playing on his lips, Michael leant closer to him and bit on the other side of the apple while it was still in Calum’s mouth. The brunette opened his eyes wide at that action and was about to protest but Michael shook his head negatively and slyly motioned towards the door. Calum turned his head to the side and looked at Luke, who was standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at them.

“Let’s make Luke jealous,” Michael whispered.

“What? No, I don’t wanna make Luke jealous,” Calum whispered back.

“But I do.”

Luke rolled his eyes at them; they were whispering to each other but he could still hear every words they were saying distinctively. “Forget it Michael. he’s not gonna do it. Calum is stiff. He doesn’t have the balls to kiss you.”

“You’re listening. You’re aren’t supposed to. Don’t you know it’s ill-mannered to eavesdrop?”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. You were talking loud enough for me to hear.” He took a seat on Calum’s other side and turned to face Michael. “If I were you, I’d have knelt closer to him and pressed my lips to his ear and whispered to him, while making sure to lick his earlobe in the process.”

“Hmm… why didn’t I think about that?” Michael shifted so that he was looking at Calum’s ear. “He does have a nice earlobe.”

“Ugh… guys, I’m right here. Stop talking about my earlobe.”

“You’re right,” Michael nodded. “We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we’ve got a bigger problem. Ashton’s really getting on my nerves.”

“Yeah, we have to do something about it, pronto,” Calum stated.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m on it,” Luke said excitedly. “I’ll handle Ashton.”

“Why am I not surprise you’re jumping at the opportunity?” Calum sighed.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ashton rolled his eyes at the knock on his door and choose to ignore it; instead, he leant forward and rested his elbows on the railing of the balcony as he took a drag of his cigarette and let the cool evening breeze brush against the skin of his bare chest. Another knock and again he ignored it because it was probably only his friends, who wanted to annoy him but he was not going to let them as he was the one who was working his way to annoy them and he was quite successful so far. The person was getting quite impatient because he knocked twice in a row more and, sighing, Ashton finally decided to open the door; if it were Luke, Calum or Michael, they would not have bothered knocking and would just have barged in already.

“Hey there Pretty Boy, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” the other boy leant against the doorframe and asked.

“Luke?” Ashton again rolled his eyes. “We have two days off, so take a day off from me. Please!”

“Whoever that Luke is, you’re not gonna keep me waiting out here, are you?” Luke smiled.

“What do you want?”

“Whatever you’re offering,” he bit his lower lip and ran his index down Ashton’s bare chest.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered when he heard the elevator dinged further down the hallway and, grabbing the front of Luke’s tee, he quickly pulled him inside; the least he wanted was to be caught with Luke flirting with him.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up,” the drummer mumbled as he moved away from Luke and took a seat on the sofa. “I’m not eager for anything. I wonder why you’re even here. I’m annoying, right? Maybe you should go and hang out with someone who’s not.”

Luke sat on the armrest and ran his fingers up and down Ashton’s arm. “So, you never told me how you’re called.”

“What are you playing at?”

“I’m Luke, by the way, and I like hot dog with mayonnaise.”

Ashton could not help but let out a laugh. “I thought it was hot dog and milkshake.”

“As much as I love milkshake, I do like to try different things,” the younger boy smiled.

“So, the reason you’re here is to have sex with me?”

“Yeah… but we’ll work our way there.”

“I don’t think so. I’m so sick of having sex with you.”

“Maybe we could switch,” Luke proposed. “A little change is always good.”

The drummer scoffed. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Your loss,” Luke shrugged and got up before pressing his back against the wall and facing Ashton. “I guess it’ll be just me, by myself,” he added as he trailed his hand down his chest and into his shorts.

As Luke’s hand moved around in his shorts, the irritation pulsing through the older boy was increasing and he walked to Luke. He grabbed his hand and yanked it out of his shorts before flipping Luke around and pressing him the other boy was against the wall while pinning his hands above his head.

“Are you horny, Luke?” he whispered into Luke’s ear.

“Yes…”

“But I don’t think anything is going to happen here tonight.”

“Is that so?” Luke bit his lower lip and arched his back, pushing his ass against Ashton’s penis.

Holding Luke’s hands with one hand, Ashton lifted the other one and slapped him in the side. “Do that again and I’m gonna spank you again.”

As expected, Luke again pushed his ass against Ashton and without wasting time, Ashton connected his palm to Luke’s side. The younger boy let out a hiss and rotated his ass, that time making sure to press it hard against Ashton’s dick. It was Ashton’s turn to hiss and he did that into Luke’s ear, causing Luke to shiver at the sound. He wrapped his free hand around Luke’s waist and licked Luke’s neck, from his shoulder to his earlobe, before sucking on it. As he pulled back, he tugged on the lobe and attached his mouth to the back of Luke’s neck, where he placed a few wet kisses while his hand was rubbing Luke’s stomach. Luke relaxed and leant into Ashton’s touches as he tried to wriggle his hand free from the drummer’s hold. He was glad he did not have to struggle for long because Ashton let go of his hands to place it on his hip. Luke was about to bury his hand into Ashton’s hair but before he could do so, Ashton had flipped him around and pressed his back against the wall. Without wasting time, Ashton connected his lips to Luke’s collarbone and laid more kisses from one side to the other before moving to the middle of his neck to suck on his Adam’s apple.

“Kiss me,” Luke gasped.

Ashton pulled back to look at Luke, whose face was flushed already. “What? I didn’t hear you.”

“Kiss me already…”

“You want me to kiss you there?” he asked as he pressed his thumb against Luke’s lips and traced it.

Luke licked his lips as Ashton inched his face closer but instead of pressing their lips together, Ashton kissed Luke’s chin, along his jawline, his cheek and close to the corner of his mouth before doing the same thing to the other side of his face. Then, he pulled back and slowly blew small puffs of air over his lips. Luke almost caught him off guard by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for the kiss but Ashton caught himself in time and took Luke’s hands into his and pinned them above his head again. The younger boy let out a whine and mumbled a series of ‘kiss me’; Ashton could not help but laugh at the scene. Slowly, he moved closer and licked across Luke’s lips before finally kissing him. He lifted his leg and trailed his knee along the inner sides of Luke’s thighs, to stop and rub it against his balls. He let go of Luke’s hand again and slipped them under Luke’s shirt as he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. At the same time, he pushed Luke’s tee up and pinched his sides, causing Luke to moan into his mouth. Luke moved his hips against Ashton’s thigh and parted his lips as the older boy pressed his tongue against them.

He placed one hand on Ashton’s shoulder and ran the other down his back to stop at the elastic of his shorts. Luke traced small circles as his hand went back up and he tickled the back of Ashton’s neck with the tip of his fingers before moving it back down. Twirling his tongue around Ashton’s, Luke slipped his hand into Ashton’s shorts and squeezed his ass cheek. The drummer pecked Luke’s lips a couple of more times, then pulled away and removed his tee. Next, he pushed his shorts down, raising an eyebrow when he realised Luke was not wearing any underwear, but got rid of it and pressed a kiss to his hipbone before getting back to his feet. He waited as Luke took his time to undress him and the moment the younger boy took his penis into his mouth, Ashton pulled away and shook his head. Pulling Luke to his feet, he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and instructed him to stay there as he went to his bag. Luke sucked on his bottom lip and hummed low in his throat as Ashton bent down in front of his bag. He wrapped his fingers around his penis and pumped himself as he kept his eyes on Ashton’s ass.

Ashton let out a laugh while walking back to Luke and he slapped Luke’s hand away with one of the drumsticks that he had in his hands. He then ran it up the younger boy’s thigh and chest before circling one of his nipples with it. Gently, Ashton pressed the tip of the drumstick against the bud and took the other one into his mouth, momentarily sucking on it. To Luke’s dismay, he shortly pulled away and again flipped him around. The younger boy shivered when Ashton ran the drumstick up and down his spine and let out a little cry as the other drumstick connected with his ass cheek. A second cry left his lips when Ashton hit his other cheek but that was replaced by a gasp when the drumstick that was moving along his back moved even lower to slide into his crease. He heard Ashton drop to his knees and he felt his cheeks being parted and something circle his entrance. Then that something, which he guessed was the drumstick, went inside of him; although, only the tip was in him, it still caused Luke to moan. Ashton spat into Luke’s crease and smudged the saliva around with the drumstick before pushing it back inside and gently moving it in and out while he hit Luke’s ass with the other one.

“To the bed,” Ashton ordered as he got back to his feet.

Luke pulled the drumstick out of his ass and walked to the bed before tossing it on the mattress and making himself comfortable. “There is lube under the pillow.”

“Why would there be lube under the pillow? This is not your bedroom; this is a hotel room.”

“I know but earlier when you weren’t here, I sneaked in to drop it.”

“Sneaky little bastard.”

“Fuck me Ashton!”

Ashton ignored Luke’s statement and, pushing his legs further apart, he squirted some lube at his entrance before pushing the drumstick inside, with much more ease. He pulled it out and as he pushed it back inside, Ashton licked his way up the inner side of Luke’s thigh. He repeated the same action on his other thigh and when he reached up, he took one of his balls into his mouth. He sucked it and rolled his tongue around it, pulling it out with a slurping sound before taking the other one in. Eventually, he licked the underside of Luke’s erection, from the base to the head, and spat on the head, smearing it around with the tip his tongue. He took the head into his mouth, moving it in and out while one of his hands was pumping the length and the other was fucking him with the drumstick. Propping himself on his elbows, Luke pushed his dick all the way into Ashton’s mouth because he was not satisfied with only having the head of his penis into the other boy’s mouth. That unexpected action caused Ashton to cough but that did not prevent Luke from continuously thrusting into his mouth while making sure he did not go in too deep.

The drummer pulled away, quickly coated his cock and replaced the drumstick that was still working its way into Luke’s ass with it, causing Luke to gasp. He pulled back completely and sharply pushed back in, slapping Luke and shushing him as the younger boy let out a loud moan. Again reaching for the drumstick, Ashton trailed it up and down Luke’s chest, stomach and sides. Then, he ran it along the underside of Luke’s penis before moving back up his sides and tickling his underarm. Luke giggled and trapped the drumstick under his arm as he rotated his hips onto Ashton’s dick. He wrapped his legs around the older boy’s hips and every time Ashton would go in him, he would squeeze his muscles around him and it was Ashton’s turn to leave a series of moans. As Luke again clenched himself, Ashton raised the drumstick and connected it with side Luke, causing Luke to let out a little whimper. Even though Ashton would hit him every time he would clench his muscle, Luke kept doing it as each time he would do so, there was those little frowns that would appear on Ashton’s forehead and the little sounds that would come out of his mouth were a delight to Luke’s ear.

However, when Ashton hit him a little harder, Luke unlocked his legs and pulled his ass away with a little laugh but he frowned when Ashton did not resume his task and got off the bed. He followed the older boy to where he was standing, behind the couch, when Ashton ordered him to do so, and before he had time to register what was happening, Ashton had turned him around, pushed him forward onto the backrest of the couch and thrust into him. Groaning, Luke grabbed the edge of the sofa and parted his legs even more to ease Ashton’s task. The drummer, who still had a drumstick in his hand, ran it down the middle of Luke’s back while he placed his other hand on Luke’s hips. He rapidly moved his hips back and forth as he grabbed a handful of hair, with the hand that was still holding on to the drumstick, and lightly tugged on it. Once Luke was in a standing position and was pressed against his chest, Ashton slid the hand that he had at Luke’s hips around his waist, tilted his head and attached his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck. He lapped at the skin, occasionally stopping to bite on it, while he pulled halfway out of Luke, only to harshly push back inside and grazed the younger boy’s skin with the drumstick at the same time.

Luke panted and rested himself against the drummer as he pushed onto his erection and gyrated his ass against Ashton’s hips but Ashton suddenly pulled away. “Come back,” he whined and eyed the other boy as he shifted around. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m a bit annoying,” Ashton chuckled and walked to the window, motioning for Luke to follow him as he tossed the drumstick to the floor. “Besides, I wasn’t really feeling that position.”

“Can we stop moving around? I want to cum,” he said when he was standing in front of Ashton.

“Fine, but you have to promise you’ll stop calling me annoying,” Ashton said as he pressed Luke against the wall, by the window.

“Deal,” Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s neck.

Ashton placed his hands under Luke’s ass and lifted him off his feet before guiding his dick into his hole. Instinctively, the younger boy wrapped his legs around Ashton and allowed himself to be filled. The position was new and different but with the new angle, each time Ashton would thrust into him, he would hit his prostate. Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s shoulder, letting his teeth scrape his skin, as he stayed in Ashton’s arms and pressed against the wall while Ashton’s penis was moving in and out of him at a quite fast pace. His erection was trapped between their sweaty bodies and the movement of their bodies against one another was causing a friction around his length. The drummer cursed when Luke tried to push onto his cock, almost causing the two of them to land on the floor but he managed to hold them still. As a punishment, he smacked Luke hard on the ass and earned a yelp from the younger boy. Repeatedly, he pulled out and quickly shoved his penis back inside, aiming that spot that was making Luke tense against him every time he would go in. When he felt his hands were straining to hold Luke in place, Ashton set him back down on the floor, without pulling out of him.

Ashton reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Luke’s dick, pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. He pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips before directing his mouth to Luke’s ear. “Do you like my cock in your ass?”

“Yes,” Luke panted and lifted a leg up to hook it behind Ashton’s thigh.

“Tell me you like it.”

“I like your cock in my ass. It feels so good,” Luke moaned.

“Tell me what else you like,” Ashton whispered, his hands and hips never stopping to move.

“I like when you fuck me hard.”

“Do you like my hand around you dick?”

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“Cum for me, Luke.”

As though those words were what he needed, Luke squeezed his eyes tight and came hard between their bodies. Ashton gradually stopped the movements of his hand and pulled out of Luke before fisting his own penis while Luke leant against the wall and rested his forehead onto Ashton’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. A minute later, Luke flipped them around and pushed Ashton against the window before dropping to his knees in front of him. He swatted the drummer’s hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping it at the same speed that Ashton was.

“Are you close?” Luke asked as he moved his hand along the length and occasionally rubbed the head across his lips.

“Fuck yes…” Ashton shut his eyes and pressed his ass against the window as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach.

“I like extra mayo on my hot dog,” Luke said and opened his mouth in time, taking every drop of Ashton’s juice. Once he got everything out, Luke spat the cum onto Ashton’s penis and took the length into his mouth, sucking the cum off it. He kept sucking on the drummer’s dick lightly, until Ashton caught his breath and he pulled out of Luke’s mouth.

“If that’s what I’m getting for being grumpy, I’m gonna be grumpy every single day,” Ashton laughed as he dropped himself on the bed.

“What? Nooooo,” Luke groaned. “The whole point of this was to reset your mood, not to make things worse.”

“Chill, I was actually getting sick of acting like that with you guys.”

“Aww, I knew there was a soft little heart inside this tough guy. We’ve missed our clingy drummer too.”

“Get on the bed, I’m not done with you.”

Smiling, Luke jumped next to the other boy and nuzzled into his side. “I’m here, now what?”

Ashton shook his head at Luke’s eagerness and wiped the cum that had dripped out the corner of Luke’s mouth with his index before pushing the finger into Luke’s mouth. “Don’t get your hopes up, I just want to cuddle and sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
